Class is in Session
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: Terra is alive and attending school. Beastboy wants her back, but she denies being the girl he loves. But thanks to one of Cyborg's jokes, Beastboy prepares to do the unthinkable. Go to school! Inspired by Niham's BB/T story. Rating may change. ENJOY!
1. Unbelievable

Rating: T

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It's Mr. Alaska again. I know you all are wondering why I'm starting another story, even though I have a lot of other stories. Well, the thing is, I decided to take a short break from my Naruto stories. I need a short break from all of the seriousness of ninjas, so I decided to start another Teen Titans story. For all my Naruto friends out there, who are loving my Naruto stories, DO NOT PANIC. I was born into writing, and I will DIE a writer. I will not discontinue any of my Naruto stories… I just need a break from them and work on less serious series. This story was inspired by Niham's Like Fat Kids Love Cake. I hope you all enjoy this new story while I get my head straight. Please leave plenty of reviews. PEACE!

Chapter 1: Unbelievable

"TITANS! GO!" Robin, the leader of the famous Teen Titans cried, as he and his four friends charged at the Hive Five. It started out as a peaceful, sunny afternoon in Jump City, with not a single cloud in the sky. But when the Hive Five decided to rob a bank again, the Titans were called into action. "Don't let them escape!" The Titans chased after the five super villains. The Hive Five consisted on Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More and Billy Numerous, all running down the streets of Jump with armfuls of bagged money.

Seeing that the Titans were gaining on them, Jinx turned to her teammates. "Guys! We need to split up!" She announced, after dodging one of Cyborg's arm cannon blasts. "Split up and take on which ever Titan you get!" The boys nodded, and simultaneously bolted in different directions. And just like Jinx hoped, when they separated, the five Titans also split up as well. Robin went after See-More. Starfire went after Jinx. Cyborg went after Gizmo. Raven went after Billy, and Beastboy went after Mammoth.

The scrawny green Titan chased after the humongous villain, when he suddenly thought of something. 'Wait… why the hell am I chasing after him in my REGULAR form?' He thought, mentally kicking himself. Beastboy then turned into a large green tiger, and quickly closed in on the retreating thief. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With a mighty roar, Beastboy leapt into the air and landed on Mammoth's back.

But the tiger's sharp claws only dug in a couple of inches of the giant teen's thick skin. Mammoth freaked out at first, and started flailing around wildly to get the man-eating beast off his back. But Beastboy stayed on, his claws hooked into Mammoth's shoulder. This continued for five seconds, when Mammoth finally got tired of flailing. "GGGGRRRRAAA! GET THE HELL OFF!" Dropping the bags of money, Mammoth reached up and grabbed the tiger by the head. "Let's see if ALL cats land on their feet!" He used his immense strength to pry the feline's claws out of his shoulders and back. Then, he threw Beastboy into the air, sending him hurling towards a parked van.

'Oh crud!' Seeing that he was no longer attached to Mammoth's back, Beastboy quickly transformed into a falcon, and managed to use his wings to stop him from slamming against the vehicle. When saved, Beastboy morphed back into his normal form. "Dude, I'm SERIOUSLY not in the mode for this!" The Titan growled, as his left arm morphed into the arm of a bear. "Just leave the money there and surrender… before I turn you into food for the zoo's bear exhibit."

But the larger boy laughed, and turned to a nearby light pole. Grabbing in with one hand, Mammoth ripped the pole out of the ground and wielded it like a oversized baseball bat. "Hehee… come on, Shrimpy. I've always wanted a fur coat… and yeah, I can live with it being green!" Mammoth started stomping towards Beastboy, with the intent to pulverize the smaller Titan. "BATTER UP!" The Hive member pulled back, and swung the heavy pole at Beastboy's head. Morphing into a fly, Beastboy dodged the swing completely. And at first, Mammoth thought he disappeared. But when Mammoth noticed the green fly, it was too late. In the blink on an eye, the small, harmless fly morphed into a ferocious green grizzly bear, standing almost as tall as Mammoth was.

It was Beastboy's turn to fight back. And with a hard swing of his sharp bear claws, Beastboy managed to slash Mammoth across his chest, leaving five claw marks. Blood slowly oozed out of his chest wounds as the larger villain stumbled back, hissing in pain. He dropped the pole and clenched his chest. Mammoth narrowed his eyes at the green bear charging his way, and charged back. "BRING IT ON!" The two collided in the middle of the street. 50 feet away, Jump City High School students had just got out of school, and were watching this fight take place.

Mammoth and Beastboy wrestled back and forth, with Mammoth proving the better fighter. He managed to get behind the green bear, and wrapped his arms around it's waist. And using his strength, Mammoth lifted the Titan into the air, and hurled him into the wall of a nearby building. Amazingly, the weight of Beastboy's bear form and the force of Mammoth's throw didn't seriously damage the building. As the bear fell to the ground and morphed back into Beastboy, all that was left on the wall was a large dent. 'OK… this is getting annoying.' Beastboy thought, as Mammoth charged at him again.

Mammoth raised his fist, determined to punch the Titan through the building wall. But before he got halfway to him, Beastboy morphed into a kangaroo. And in an instant, the green kangaroo pounced forward, now within arms distance from the surprised criminal. Beastboy leapt into the air, and delivered a double kangaroo kick to Mammoth's face. As the Hive member stumbled backwards, clenching his face, the kangaroo instantly morphed into a giant rhinoceros. As blood started dripping from his nose, Mammoth let out a loud groan of anger, only to see a three-ton rhino charging his way.

He didn't even have time to react. Beastboy charged in and rammed into Mammoth, sending him flying through the air and crashing into some dumpsters. Morphing back into his regular self, Beastboy walked up to inspect the motionless criminal. He was relieved to find that mammoth was still breathing… and relieved that he was also unconscious. "Man… my back…" Arching his sore back, Beastboy stumbled backwards and leaned up against a wall, trying to sooth his aching back.

But after a minute of catching his breath, he was about to call in for the team to pick him up, when…. "DUDE! That was awesome!" Beastboy nearly jumped out of his suit when some boy's booming voice came from out of nowhere. The startled Beastboy turned to see who scared him half to death.

Standing beside him was a school boy, roughly around the same age as him. He had long black hair, reaching down just past his ears. He wore the usual clothes required to be worn by any student of Jump City High School. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Behind him was a couple of his friends, taking pictures of the unconscious Mammoth with their camera phones. "Man, that was awesome! You totally OWNED that fool!" The school boy chuckled, pointing at Mammoth.

Beastboy looked at the boy, to the unconscious Mammoth, and back. Then he chuckled happily and scratched the back of his head, feeling flattered. "Hehee… it was nothin…" The Titan reassured. "I've fought this idiot many times before. Being strong doesn't amount to shit if you have the brain capacity of a household plant." The boy laughed, and walked over to rejoin his friends, who were taking turns having their pictures taken posing with the unconscious boy.

Beastboy was about to call in his team again, when he heard the faint sound of girls giggling, coming from across the street. He recognized one of the voices, and turned around. 'Terra…' Walking down the street across from them walked a blond girl, wearing similar clothes as the school guys, except for her skirt. Walking behind her was her two friends, who were talking about what they did in school. Forgetting that the girl denied being who he thought she was, Beastboy waved at her. But when the girl saw the green Titan waving at her, she stared blankly at him… before looking down. His happy grin disappeared when she didn't even acknowledge him… and when her friends sent him dirty looks.

'Right…' Then, the other Titans drove up, with an armored police van following close behind. And in seeing that his ride was here, Beastboy faked a smile, and turned to the high school guys. "Well, my ride is here… so I guess I'm leaving." He shook their hands, and jumped into the T-Car. And before driving off, Beastboy shouted to them as the policemen were hauling Mammoth into the van. "STAY IN SCHOOL!"

**Back at the Tower**

'Just leave her alone.' Beast Boy thought to himself, as he uncaringly flipped through the channels on the TV. 'She wants to be left alone. She doesn't want to be associated with the Titans anymore… she doesn't want me…' The others were in their own rooms, doing their own things, leaving Beastboy alone in the living room. His back was still aching from his encounter with Mammoth, but that wasn't bothering him now.

A week earlier, he discovered that a girl who he was dead certain was Terra was attending Jump City High School… but she assured him that she wasn't Terra. She claimed she had no idea what he was talking about… claimed to just be a regular girl. She claimed that he was mistaking her for another blond girl he knew. Even after Beastboy tried everything he knew about Terra, she still denied being that girl.

But he knew… he knew that that girl was in fact his former teammate. He knew her smile, her laughter, her looks… even her smell, and this high school girl had ALL of them. He hasn't been more certain about anything in his life. But what he didn't understand was WHY she doesn't want to admit she was who she was. 'Why? Why is she denying that she's Terra, the former Titan?' His thoughts came to a stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wow… look at those channels go." Beastboy's deep thoughts were interrupted when he heard Cyborg's voice. He turned, and saw Cyborg, sitting at the dining room table, drinking a soda. The cybernetic teen raised his real eyebrow at Beastboy, before pulling the can from his lips. "You've been channel SPRINTING for almost three minutes straight. Something up? Or is there just nothing on?"

Beastboy was so distracted by thoughts about Terra, he didn't even know he was still flipping through channels rapidly… or hear Cyborg walk in. Letting out a heavy sigh, Beastboy turned off the TV and flung the remote onto the other end of couch. "Yeah… unbelievable, huh? 850 channels and nothings on. Never thought I'd see the day." It was a lie… and Cyborg knew it.

He knew when Beastboy was lying by the way he acted and talked. If he was really looking for something to watch and found nothing, he'd already be begging him to play against him in their new fighting game. But this time, Beastboy sounded distracted, uninterested, and oddly calmer than usual. And while uncharacteristic as it was for Beastboy, Cyborg remembered a couple of instances where he acted EXACTLY the same as he was now. 'He's thinking about Terra again… hell…'

But the large, mechanical teenager didn't say anything about it yet. First, he wanted to be dead certain that his beliefs were true. "Yo, Beastboy." He began. Lazily, the green boy turned to his friend with a dull expression. "You up for a few rounds in our new fighting game? I've learn a few new finishing moves, and are dying to show you them." This was the deciding question.

Beastboy shook his head, and laid down on the couch. "Nah. Not right now man." Cyborg's face fell when his friend answered his question with that answer. "I'm still beat from scrapping with Mammoth. Maybe tomorrow, OK?" Again, Cyborg didn't believe a word he said. He has seen Beastboy willingly accept a fighting match when he had multiple broken bones and bruises. All Beastboy received in his fight against Mammoth was a few bruises.

Knowing what the problem was for sure, Cyborg sighed, walked up and stood in front of Beastboy. The smaller boy looked up, only to see his friend's tired expression. "You're been thinking about her, haven't you?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy looked up at the other Titan with a irritated frown… but he continued. "You get like this every time you think about Terra, dude. You get depressed, anti-social, distracted, and most of all, you actually turn down chances to play violent fighting games." He pointed out, causing Beastboy to look down, knowing what Cyborg was saying way true. "You got this way when Terra ran off after we found out she had problems controlling her powers. You got this way when she left the team to work for Slade. And you got like this after she…" He stopped himself before he finished the sentence. He knew talking about THAT moment effected Beastboy most of all.

"She's not gone…" Beastboy growled, as he turned around and faced the back of the couch.

"Dude…" Cyborg sighed, trying his best to sound as sympathetic as he possibly could. "You need to let it go. Terra is gone… forever. And she isn't coming back." Cyborg hated himself for being so painfully blunt. Losing Terra was without a doubt the most horrible thing Beastboy ever went through. But he wanted his fun-loving, energetic, happy-go-lucky friend back. "You need to move on with your life."

"She isn't dead…. She's alive and well…" Beastboy answered again, this time, in a shaky voice, almost as if he was trying to keep himself from crying. "I told you guys I saw her last week. She was a school girl attending Jump City High School. And she still is."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, not liking what he was hearing. What his friend was claiming was just unbelievable. No one survive a volcano explosion… or survive being turned to stone. "I think you need to see a counselor… bad." The hybrid suggested, sitting on the other end of the couch. "I mean, don't get me wrong… Terra was a really cool person and I know you really liked her. But you gotta face it, man. She is gone. You're only seeing what you want to see. That might be a medical probl…"

Suddenly, Beastboy bolted up on the couch, his face hardened with both anger and sadness. "I don't like her, man. I LOVE her." He corrected, his eyes looking watery. "I can't explain how she's alive… and quite frankly, I don't care." Beastboy's hands tightened around the cushions of the couch. He narrowed his eyes at the ground as he continued. "Terra is alive. She was alive a week ago, and she still is now. The girl who I saw a week ago looked exactly like Terra. She had the same hair, the same eyes, the same smile, the same laugh… dude, she even SMELLED like Terra."

Cyborg looked at Beastboy… thinking his friend has gone crazy. "I know it sounds crazy…" Beastboy continued, wiping the tears in his eyes onto his arm. "But I know that earthy scent anywhere. She had the same overpowering scent of moved dirt and soil that Terra had. But…" He paused, and sat back in the couch. "She just won't admit she remembers." Cyborg was about to say something to discredit what Beastboy just said, but the green Titan answered before he could even ask. "And before you say anything, I know she's Terra and not some other blond girl because of how she ACTED. She acted nervous. And every time I brought it up, she'd quickly deny and either change the subject or walk away."

Now, there was nothing but awkward silence in the living room. Cyborg looked at Beastboy, not knowing what to say. What Beastboy was saying sounded insane, but he knew nothing he could say could convince Beastboy otherwise. So, giving up being rational, Cyborg sighed and sat back on his end of the couch. "What if she doesn't want to remember?" Cyborg's question was the same scenario Beastboy ran through his head, fearing that more then her UNABLE to remember. "I wouldn't want to remember all that bad stuff either if I did it… maybe she wants to escape that fact by starting over. Maybe she wants a normal life."

Again… silence. Beastboy sat up and stared at the ground, thinking. If that was the case, he didn't know how to go about this. What does he do? Does he continue on bringing her back of HIS benefit? Or does he leave her alone for HER benefit? When his green friend failed to come up with an answer, Cyborg finished.

"Like I said… let it go." He repeated. And just for Beastboy's sake, he added a hopeful thought. "And hey? Who knows? Maybe in a few years, Terra come around and realize how much she misses you. You could wait for her then."

"I can't wait that long." Beastboy groaned, standing up. Now he was pacing, signifying that he was REALLY thinking about this.

"You might have to, dude." Cyborg replied, looking sympathetically at his friend. "That… or you enroll into school. Hahaha!" The subject was getting too serious for Cyborg, so he threw in a joke. Beastboy hated schools, ever since he tried when he was young. But after thinking about what he had just suggested, Cyborg's eyes snapped open to see how Beastboy reacted to it. He turned just in time to see Beastboy open a window, morph into a falcon, and fly out.

'DAMN!' Cyborg screamed in his head, as he stood up, walked to the wall, and began banging his head against in. 'DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! IT WAS A JOKE! WHY DID HE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?" And as if on cue, Robin and the others walked in just in time to catch Beastboy morphing into a falcon and flying out the window.

Starfire watched the bird disappear in the distance, and turned to Cyborg in confusion. "Where ever is Beastboy off to?" She asked. Cyborg, with a big bruise on his forehead from being banged against the wall, turned to her with anime tears streaking down his face.

"Beastboy is going to school…"

To Be Continued…..

Well… there you go. I've gave you the basic theme of this story, and you can probably guess where this will go. Niham had a good thing going, but since she kinda gave up on Like a Fat Kid Loves Cake, I took it upon myself to continue it… with my own twists. And for all my Naruto fans out there, I apologize for taking a break on them. It just that when it comes down to writing my Naruto stories, it takes time and a lot of concentration from me. Don't get me wrong, I love Naruto, but I just need a break to refuel the ninja part of my brain. So… please don't hate me. I just feel that my other stories need tending to, too. I hope you all understand. Please leave plenty of reviews, and tell me if you see and spelling/grammar mistakes, please bring them to my attention. I appreciate your time, and hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	2. Enrollment

Rating: T, and possibly some future M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It's Mr. Alaska again, with a new chapter for what I hope will be a popular BB/T story. I know the first chapter had some mistakes, but don't worry, I have a man for the job. So you will be seeing some improved stuff from me. But enough about that, let's get back to the hilariousness of Class is in Session. Beastboy is going to do the unthinkable, something that NO ONE would've seen coming. He is going to school! WTF? How would he going to school affect his job as a Titan? What extremes will the green, love-struck changeling go to in the hopes of bringing back an old friend? How will he be able to study for the hard math test on Friday when he has to save the city? Stay tuned and find out!

Chapter 2: Enrollment

The other Titans stared at Cyborg in disbelief. What they had just heard was something they'd NEVER thought they'd ever hear. To the others, there was a better chance that rain would turn into chocolate milk or hail would turn into gumdrops before Beastboy would willingly enroll into school. So, thinking this was some sort of joke, Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Riiiight… that sounds just like Beastboy… Seriously, where is he going? It's Tuesday, so it's his turn to wash the dishes."

"Yeah," Raven agreed. "There are three things Beastboy hates: meat, sappy girl movies, and schools. And he would have to deal with all of that by GOING to school." Cyborg scratched the back of his head, before taking a seat on the couch. "If Beastboy is trying to ditch on his chores again, I swear I'll kill him," she continued, walking into the kitchen. "He promised to do them this week and do my laundry duties if I didn't hurt him. So he'd better be leaving to get more laundry detergent."

True. Last week, Beastboy snuck out to see _The Other Guys, _leaving his dishes unwashed. First, the others turned to Cyborg, since he and Beastboy rarely left the Tower without one another. When Cy didn't know, though, Raven was left to do Beastboy's dish washing duties.

And when Cyborg refused to give a different explanation for Beastboy's disappearance, Robin put his hands on his hips and walked in front of the larger Titan. "Beastboy is enrolling in school," Robin asked, still not believing it. Cyborg looked up with an 'I'm dead serious' stare, and nodded. "Why?"

Cyborg looked up at his leader and let out a tired sighed. "I know it sounds crazy, but he actually wants to learn," he lied. Cyborg wanted to tell the others that Beastboy was only doing this because he was dead sure that Terra was alive and attending Jump High - he wanted to tell the other Titans that because then they could all convince Beastboy to see a counselor like he suggested. But Cyborg also knew that Beastboy would never rest until he was ultimately proven wrong. So… he lied. "He was feeling depressed because he felt like he had been doing the same stuff over and over again. I made a joke about him going to school… but he took me seriously, and flew off to enroll."

The Teen Titans leader looked at the window, with a smirk on his face. Starfire looked over to Raven as Robin walked over to the window to think. "Raven," the alien girl started with a slightly confused expression, "I thought you said Beastboy disliked schools." The Goth Titan shrugged.

"I thought he did," she answered, a little surprised herself.

**At Jump High**

'Man… I hate schools,' Beastboy thought, as he waited outside the front office for a chance to talk with the principle. As they left, students whispered and stared at Beastboy, knowing who he was and wondering why he was here. There were still students at the school, presumably in study hall. 'I still remember the teasing and bullying…' Then the door to the principle's office opened and a man's voice called out.

"You can come in."

The Titan took a deep breath, stood up, and walked in. The office was well kept. Sitting at the desk was a large, well rounded man, with an array of paperwork spread out before him. His brown hair was done up in the flattop style, giving him a militaristic look. He had a bushy mustache, and his clothes were all wrinkled. He looked tired. Beastboy walked in and sat down. The principle didn't seem to notice who had just walked, distracted as he was by his work. But he heard him come in, and began in a polite, yet low voice. "Hello," he started, slowly looking up, "I'm Mr. Eveland. What may I…" When he saw Beastboy sitting across from him, he almost leapt backwards in surprise.

"Hehehee…. It's OK," Beastboy said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I get that a lot."

"S… sorry," Mr. Eveland apologized, as he reached out and shook Beastboy's hand, smiling awkwardly. "I just didn't expect to see one of the Teen Titans sitting in my office." When they shook hands, Mr. Eveland pushed aside the paperwork he was finishing. "So… what brings you to Jump High, Mister…?"

"Logan," the Titan finished. "And I'm here because I am thinking about enrolling." Mr. Eveland grinned, before reaching into a cooler beside his desk. He came back out with two Sprites, and offered one to Beastboy. 'Oh… awesome principle.' Happily accepting the soda, Beastboy continued. "I just felt like I should go back to school, you know, do something besides fight crime all the time. And I'm getting bored playing video games on my days off." Beastboy opened his soda and took a drink before finishing. "So… I thought I'd try enrolling in school."

Mr. Eveland sat back in his chair, amused that a Titan would want to enroll into his school. He thought about it for a second, as he struck the "Thinker" pose. Then he turned, opened a filing cabinet, and pulled out an application form. "Well you'll need to fill this out," Eveland said, handing the forms to Beastboy. "You can bring it back before 5:30. That's when I leave. I can look over it, and we'll see if you can start tomorrow."

Smiling, Beastboy accepted the forms. "Thanks, dude." He stood up and shook the principle's hand once more. "Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Mr. Eveland shook his head.

"Nope. Just bring back the application back, and we can get you your uniform and figure out your schedule. If you are low on materials, the school will supply you with them until you can find your own. And as for the expenses," OH! Beastboy hadn't thought about the admission fee, "I think we can look the other way… seeing as you and your team keeps our city safe." The Titan let out a sigh of relief, before shaking Mr. Eveland's hand one last time.

Beastboy smiled, thanked Mr. Eveland, and walked out with the application in hand. 'Man… this is gonna suck,' Beastboy thought, scanning over the application questions as he walked down the street. 'But if this will help me bring back Terra, then it's worth it.' He looked over the questions, figuring out the answers in his head. But when he got halfway through the questions, he heard a car coming up behind him. The Titan turned around and saw the T-Car. 'Knew he couldn't keep a secret…'

The T-Car drove up next to Beastboy. The passenger side window rolled down, and Robin stuck his head out. "Get in," he bluntly ordered. "We'll discuss this back at the tower." Not even bothering to say something smart or try to explain, Beastboy nodded, and climbed into the back.

**Back at the Tower**

Beastboy and the others sat at the dining room table with Robin pacing back and forth, wondering where to begin. Beastboy glared at Cyborg, thinking he snitched to them about WHY he wanted to enroll in school, but the cybernetic Titan looked back at him with a calm expression. Finally, Robin began.

"OK… Cyborg told us about why you wanted to enroll in school. Is that the real reason?"

"Yes," Beastboy answered, "and I don't care what you guys think. I'm enrolling." Robin, Starfire, and Raven looked at their green friend in confusion, which got Beastboy's attention.

Robin looked at Beastboy with a raised eyebrow and put his hands on his hips. "Why would you think we would object?" Robin asked. "You want to enroll because you want to learn. You were feeling depressed about not having anything to do, and want to go to school. That's perfectly reasonable." Beastboy looked at Cyborg, who had a smug 'Haha' look on his face. "And while we were surprised to hear you wanted to go to school," Robin continued, "we think that if this will make you happy, you should do it."

Beastboy blinked a few times before smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head. "Hehehee. Yeah, I thought that I would give school another shot," he lied, going off from the lie Cyborg told them. "Being a hero 24/7 can be tiring. I just think I should make some new friends outside the Teen Titans." Understanding what Beastboy was saying, Robin nodded.

"Again, we understand," he assured. "But there are a few things we need to go over before you even start on the application." Letting out a sigh, Beastboy nodded and sat back in his chair. "Good. First, if there is trouble in the city, I expect you to be there immediately. Do you understand?" Beastboy nodded. "Second, if you do get enrolled in school, your school work won't get in the way of your chores around here." Again, the green Titan nodded. "And thirdly, don't use your powers while in school."

"Mr. Eveland and I already went over that," Beastboy answered. "He also said that all my expenses are covered, seeing that I'm a Titan and all." Robin's and the others' eyes raised up in surprise. "Yeah, I know," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mr. Eveland seems pretty cool. He didn't ask many questions, and he even said he'd give me an extra school uniform."

When Robin finally finished his questions, Beastboy continued. "Can I get to this application sheet? I have an ass-load of questions to answer, and I only have an hour to get it do it and get it back to him." When Robin nodded his head, Beastboy turned to Cyborg. "Come on, Cy. I need some help answering some of these questions," he said, as he grabbed his mechanical friend by the wrist and dragged his down the hall. He then pushed him into their room, and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for covering for me, dude," Beastboy said, smiling thankfully at Cyborg. "I owe you one."

"Yeah… you do," Cyborg replied, taking the school application from Beastboy's hands. "I expect you to do both your chores and MINE for the rest of this week. I don't like lying to the others." The green Titan nodded happily, not really caring about what was just asked of him.

After scanning over the questions, Cyborg took a deep breath and started. "OK, first off, what is your first, middle and last name?"

"Garfield Mark Logan."

Cyborg tried not to snicker at the funny sounding name. The changeling glared at the larger Titan. "Hehehee… OK, OK. Question one: How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Question two: Are you on any medication?"

"Nope."

"Question three: Have you, or are you currently taking any form of recreational drugs?"

"Notta one."

"Question four: Have you ever been accused or convicted on any crimes?"

"Nope… duh." Cy rolled his eyes, and continued.

"Question five: Do you have any form of transportation to get to and from the school?"

"Yeah. I have you, and I can morph into different animals to get to point A to point B," after hearing what he just said, Beastboy chuckled to himself. "Hehehee… I already sound like a school student…"

"So it seems," Cy mumbled, moving on to the sixth question. "Question six: Have you ever attended at a different school? And if so, which grade did you leave off?"

"Yes. And I left off in the middle of my sophomore year."

"Question seven: Are you aware of any illnesses you have?"

"No. I used to have Sakutia, but it's been cured when I was young."

'Hmm….' Cyborg didn't know that. "Question eight: Are you currently working at any form of a job?"

Beastboy smiled. "Yeah, dude! Being a kick-ass Titan!"

"Question nine: Do you have parents and/or guardians we can contact if needed?"

Beastboy took a few seconds before answering. "Nope."

"Question ten: Which subject would you like to learn about the most if accepted into Jump High?"

The changeling took a moment to think about it. "Geology or Earth Science."

'Big surprise…' Cyborg thought, handing the application back to Beastboy. "There are all the questions you needed to answer. The rest just explains the rules. Read it over, sign what needs signing, and hand it back to whoever." Beastboy nodded happily as Cyborg left their room, scratching the back of his neck.

'I hope he knows what he's getting himself into…' he thought, closing the door behind him.

'I hope I know what I'm getting myself into…' Beastboy thought, laying down on the top bunk, reading the rest of the application. With a pen in hand, he signed his name where it required him to. He agreed that he understood the "Three Strikes" rule at Jump High, which meant he could only get suspended two times. The third time, he'd be gone for the rest of the year. He understood the dress code rule, where he had to wear the uniform every day at school.

Then after five minutes, Beastboy's application to Jump High was finished. 'Well… here I go.'

Beastboy walked out of his room and to the door. As he made his way to it, Cyborg called, "Go get em, tiger!"

'Yeah,' Beastboy thought, as he faked a convincing smile. 'Easy for him to say. He's SMART. I'm a C+ student, at best.' He walked out the door, put the application in his teeth, and morphed into a cheetah.

The green feline dashed into town, going 60mph through the streets of Jump City. And seeing as the cheetah was green, people walking down the street knew it was Beastboy, and didn't freak out. 'I hope the application is good enough for Mr. Eveland,' Beastboy thought, as Jump High School came into view. He morphed back into his regular form when he came to the front door. He took the application out of his mouth, as he walked in.

'OK… here goes nothing.'

He knocked on Mr. Eveland's door. "Come on in," he called out, "it's open!" Beastboy walked in and saw Mr. Eveland at his desk, still doing paperwork. Only this time, there were four empty cans of Pepsi scattered across his desk. The principle looked up, and smiled. "Oh! Mr. Logan! Back already?" he asked, looking at his wrist watch. "It has only been 25 minutes. You're early… I like that." Beastboy smiled as he handed the completed application to the caffeine addicted man.

"Hehehee… yeah, I guess that's one of my better qualities," he chuckled, as Mr. Eveland started scanning over the Titan's application. Beastboy began glancing around the principle's office, noticing weird objects scattered around. He had a 'Packers' banner nailed to the wall behind him, signifying he was a football fan. Beside the principle's feet were a few 12 packs of Pepsi, also signifying he had a thing for soda. 'Wow… Mr. Eveland sure likes soda,' Beastboy thought, as his feet accidentally knocked up against another empty Pepsi can. But the green Titan stopped scanning the office when Mr. Eveland finished reading his application.

"Well, your application seems in order," Mr. Eveland began, as he reached into his cooler and pulled out a Sprite and a Pepsi. He handed the Sprite to Beastboy before continuing. "And you seem to understand all the rules and protocols our school holds. So…" The principle reached out his hand. "Welcome to Jump High School, Garfield Mark Logan."

"Awesome," Beastboy cried happily, as he happily shook Mr. Eveland's hand. "Thanks, Mr. E! This is awesome!"

"I can't begin to tell you how honored I am to be the principle of one of the Teen Titans," Mr. Eveland said, taking a drink from his Pepsi. "But don't think just because you're a Titan that you will get any special treatment. The same rules that apply to the other students apply to you as well. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, totally dude," Beastboy answered, nodded his head.

"Good," Mr. Eveland said, as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a brown package. He handed it to the Titan and explained what it was. "Here is your uniform and a list of all and any supplies you might need. You can start tomorrow. School starts at 7:30, so be sure to arrive at least a half an hour early so we can discuss your schedule." Beastboy stood up, shook Mr. Eveland's hand again, and smiled widely.

"Thanks man! I'll be there," he said excitedly, before morphing into a cheetah again and dashing out of Mr. Eveland's office.

'Wow… this is going to be weird,' Mr. Eveland thought, as he tossed his now empty Pepsi can onto the floor. 'But at least it will make things a little more exciting around here.'

To Be Continued….

HAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that? Wasn't that awesome? Beastboy got into Jump High, all in the name of LOVE! Isn't that romantic? It sure is! And just so you all know, Mr. Eveland is actually MY principle at Matsu Career and Technical High School in Wasilla, Alaska. He loves Pepsi, and is a Packers fan. He is the coolest principle I've ever had, so I figured I'd add him to this story. And as the story progresses, I will be adding more of my favorite teachers in. I know this chapter was a little shorter then the first, but the next one will be longer… I promise. Please leave plenty of reviews if liked. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	3. First Day of School

Rating: T, possibly future M

Pairing: Beastboy/Terra, maybe more in the future.

Author's Notes: Hahahahahahaa! Hello all my royal readers out there! The chapter you all have been waiting for is here! Beastboy is going to take the ultimate plunge for love… that's right… HE'S GOING TO SCHOOL! That's right! Hell has frozen over! Pigs are flying! It's raining chocolate milk and hailing gumdrops! OK… calm down… let's all take a few seconds to gather our thoughts. I know that's unbelievable, but we're scaring the children. As I said in the second chapter, I'm going to be introducing teachers from my school into this story. And, ironically, on Thursday, I'm going back to school too. Funny, is it not? So, I figured that the timing for Beastboy to be starting school as the same time as **I **do would be funny… in a way. How will Beastboy's first day as a Jump High student go? How will all of the other students take to having a Titan amongst them? Why am I asking all you these questions, when you obviously have no clue how it will go? Why don't I shut up and get to the damned chapter already? Please enjoy, and leave plenty of reviews!

Chapter 3: First Day of School

'Today is the day,' Beastboy thought, as he rode in the back of the T-Car, with a sleepy Cyborg driving. It was 6:50 in the morning, and the Titan/high school student was surprisingly awake… for going from waking up at around 9:30 in the morning to waking up at 6:25 that morning. And since they shared a room, Cyborg was unlucky enough to be officially dubbed Beastboy's ride to and from school.

Letting out a loud yawn, Cyborg took a peek at his green friend in the rearview mirror. Beastboy was wearing a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black tie ran down his chest, resting just above his belly button. His usually spiky green hair was now combed backwards, giving him more of a serious look. He also wore a pair of black dress pants, and shiny new black dress shoes. Cyborg sighed when he so his green friend was rummaging through his new backpack anxiously. Beastboy was nervous… who wouldn't be?

"Calm down, man," he said, trying to ease his friend's nerves. "I went to school before I got into my accident, so I know what to expect. Just smile at the teachers, pay more attention to your WORK instead of some cute BLOND, and…" Cyborg continued for about another minute, when he realized that Beastboy was miles away. "Dude? Are you even listening to me?"

'OK… do I have everything,' Beastboy thought, as he went through all the materials he had. 'Lets see… lined paper… pencils… pencil sharpener… mechanical pencils… erasers… pens… highlighters… whiteout… dividers… binders… a calculator… a protractor… a compass…graphing paper… folders…'

"BEASTBOY," Cyborg's eardrum-bursting cry finally snapped Beastboy out of his mini panic attack. The green Titan looked at his larger friend nervously. "Come on, man… school is different now," Cyborg reassured. "You will get instant respect for being a Titan. The teachers will like you… as long as you don't tell them any of your corny jokes…" Cyborg chuckled, but his brand of comedy didn't arouse so much as a snicker from the nervous changeling. "But seriously, just behave yourself, and everything will work out just fine."

Realizing that now wasn't the time to be freaking out, Beastboy took Cyborg's advice. He stopped searching his backpack, sat back in his seat, and took a deep breath. 'OK… stay calm, Beastboy. You can do this,' he repeated in his head, as he shifted into a cross-legged meditation position. 'It's just high school. You risk your life almost on a daily basis, and you've always managed to come out alive. This is no different. Just go in, act natural, and convince Terra t…'

"BEASTBOY," Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs. This time, Beastboy nearly jumped out of his new uniform. He looked at Cyborg, who had parked the car, and was looking back at him. "We're here."

It was true. When Beastboy looked out his window, they were in front of Jump High School. Cyborg had been trying for about ten seconds to bring his attention to that, but Beastboy was too busy thinking to hear or notice anything. So, knowing he had to get his schedule from Mr. Eveland before school started, Beastboy gulped and opened his door. "Hey," Cyborg added, right before Beastboy stepped out. "Good luck."

"Hehee, thanks man," Beastboy chuckled, before stepping out of the car and closing the door. Smiling at his small friend, Cyborg let out a weary sigh, before driving off towards the tower. So, with his backpack hanging off his shoulder, Beastboy took another deep breath, before marching through the doors of Jump High. The halls were empty, except for all of the teachers who arrived early. Even though he received a startled glance from all of the teachers he passed on the way to Mr. Eveland's office, Beastboy smiled politely and waved to everyone. 'God… haven't they ever seen a kid with green skin before?' he asked himself dumbly. He reached Mr. Eveland's office, knocked twice, and waited for a response.

"Come on in, Mr. Logan," the principle called, already knowing who was at his office door. With a forced confident smile plastered to his face, Beastboy walked in. Mr. Eveland was at his desk, finishing up a can of Pepsi, as expected. With a sincere smile, Mr. Eveland reached out and shook Beastboy's hand. "Nice to see the uniform fits you," he began, complimenting his new student's appearance.

"Thanks, Mr. E," the Titan thanked, shaking Mr. Eveland's hand. "It took me almost the entire ride over here to get my tie JUST right. I want to look pretty for my first day." The two laughed at Beastboy's comment. 'Good, he has a sense of humor,' he thought, before sitting up straight. "So, do you have my schedule for me?"

"That I do," Mr. Eveland answered, reaching into his desk. He pulled out a sheet a paper with Beastboy's classes listed on it. Beside each period was the name of his teacher and their room number. "And I'm happy to tell you that you've got Geology as your last period," Mr. Eveland added, before handing the schedule sheet to the Titan.

'Hmm,' Beastboy thought, scanning down the list of his classes. Period one was English, with Mr. Parsons as his teacher. Period two was Math with Mrs. McDowell. Third period was Culinary Arts with Mrs. Frey, fourth period was Gym with Mr. Rousey. Then lunch, followed by World History with Mr. Murphy. Finally, he had Earth Science with Mr. Lundt.

"Is everything in order?" Mr. Eveland asked, as he pulled out yet another Pepsi.

"Yep, everything is cool," Beastboy answered, as he studied his locker combination. He then looked up at one of the school's many digital clocks. 7:15am. "Well, seeing as I only have 15 minutes until school starts, I think I'll go find my locker and put what I won't need in it." Mr. Eveland watched as the Titan walked out of his office, still scanning over the list of classes.

'This is going to prove interesting,' he thought, taking a drink from his Pepsi. 'A Titan attending Jump High? What are the odds?'

**With Beastboy**

'Lets see… 235... 235,' Beastboy went down the hallways of lockers, looking for his. He never noticed this before, but Jump High was actually pretty big. He was walking down a row of lockers that were in the 700 range, and he was looking for the 200 range. "Man, I need to find my locker, and fast," the Titan sighed, as he started running down the hall. Eventually, he came to a four way intersection. And luckily for him, each way had different number ranges. He looked around, and saw one that was in the high 300 range. "Bingo!" Beastboy changed directions, and hauled tail the hallway. '238... 237... 236,' and then finally, he came to his locker. "Oh ha! There you are!" Beastboy snickered triumphantly.

He punched in his combination, and opened his locker. 'Wow,' Beastboy thought, 'pretty damn roomy.' He put all of his folders and binders in, except for the binder labeled 'English.' He stuffed it with paper and pencils, and shut the door. "Remember: this is all for Terra," the Titan sighed to himself, as he looked down at his schedule sheet, looking up Mr. Parson's room number. "This is all for Terra… this is all for Terra… this is all for Terra," Beastboy repeated to himself, walking down the halls. Then, he looked at his watch. 7:25 am. "Five more minutes," he groaned, as he looked up and saw Mr. Parsons' room: room 154.

'OK, here we go,' he thought, as he reached out and opened the classroom door. Inside was what you would expect to see in a classroom. Desks, chairs, etc.

"Ah, Mr. Logan, I presume," Beastboy heard a man's voice coming from behind him. He turned, and saw who he presumed to be his new English teacher. The man standing behind him was a slender, bald man, looking to be in his late 40s. His light blue dress shirt was pressed and neat, making a weird combination with his fire red tie. Another odd combination was his tan dress pants and his pink CROCS! Beastboy stared at the oddly dressed man, who had on a smug grin. "My name is Jeffrey Parson, but the students call me Mr. Parsons," the man began, reaching out with his hand.

"Y… yeah," Beastboy chuckled awkwardly. He reached out and shook Mr. Parsons' hand. "You can call me Garfield, if you'd like." Then, the school bell rang.

"Go on ahead and take a seat, Garfield," Mr. Parsons said, as he walked over to his desk. "You couldn't have enrolled in a better time. We were just about to start reading _To Kill a Mockingbird _today." Mr. Parsons pulled out a copy of said book and handed to Beastboy. "Since today is your first day, I'll spare you from reading in front of the class."

Beastboy sighed in relief before he accepted the book from the man and took a seat in the front of the class. 'He dresses weird,' Beastboy thought, as he scanned the cover of his new book. 'But at least he seems easy enough.'

English class went surprisingly smoothly for Beastboy. Everyone in his class was excited to learn their new classmate was none other than Beastboy, the Titan. Mr. Parsons also proved to be a very cool teacher in Beastboy's book, as well. While he read the first few chapters of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, he would occasionally go off topic from what he was reading and tell the class a story about when he was little. He would joke around with his favorite students, and was pretty easy going for the most part. Everyone wanted to talk to Beastboy and ask him questions, but Mr. Parsons reminded them to wait until lunch or break.

As he sat at his desk reading along with Mr. Parsons, Beastboy's eyes drifted around the room. There were around 40 other students in this class. While he was looking for his locker earlier, he noticed other English classes along the way. He peeked inside, and saw that they only had around 20 desks in there. 'I guess there's more desks in this class because Mr. P is really cool,' the Titan thought, as he turned to the next page. Mr. Parsons continued reading until the school bell rang. Looking at his watch, Beastboy realized that the period was only for 40 minutes. 'WOW! Over already?'

"Have a good day, class," Mr. Parsons started, as all of the other students stood up from their desks. "Take your book home and finish reading chapters one through three. I'll quiz you all tomorrow with questions from all three chapters." To Beastboy's surprise, no one moaned or groaned at the assignment. So, not wanting to stand out more then usual, Beastboy put his book in his binder and walked out with a smile.

"HAHAHA! Hey dude," came a familiar voice, as Beastboy was walking to his locker. The Titan turned, and saw the same boy from yesterday, running up behind him. A couple of his friends were with him. "Awesome! You're going to this school now," he asked, as Beastboy opened his locker. Before answering, Beastboy noticed that most of the students were whispering to one another, and staring at him.

"Yeah, I enrolled yesterday," he answered, pulling out his Math binder and calculator. "I was getting bored of being a Titan 24/7, so I decided to give school another shot. The name's Garfield," Beastboy extended his hand. "Garfield Logan."

"Duncan Smith," he replied, shaking Beastboy's hand. Duncan then nudged his head to his two friends who were standing behind him. "This is Bee and Tou Thao." Standing behind him were two Japanese kids. Both were a little heavy in stature, and both had short spiky black hair. They were twins who had transferred from Japan the year before.

"Hey, dudes," Beastboy greeted, shaking both Bee's and Tou's hands. "Glad to meet you. Garfield Logan, AKA Beastboy." But before either Bee or Tou could say anything, Beastboy caught a glance of his wristwatch. There were only allowed a seven minute passing break in between classes, and Beastboy only had two minutes to get to Math class. "Oh snap! I need to get to Mrs. McDowell's class!"

"Down the hall and to the left," Duncan answered helpfully, pointing down the hall. "Be careful, though. She's pretty strict." Duncan added, before he and the Thao brothers turned around and ran to their next class.

'Well, can't have all the cool teachers,' Beastboy whimpered in his head, as he ran to Math class.

Math class was hell for Beastboy. Mrs. McDowell turned out to be a newer teacher at Jump High, who was known for being painfully strict. And at first, she thought Beastboy was just a new kid trying to pull a trick on her. She ordered him to go to the bathroom and wash off the "paint" immediately. But coincidently, Mr. Eveland dropped by her classroom and explained to her who Garfield was. The other students knew who Beastboy was, but they wanted to see the expression on the strict Math teacher's face. Embarrassed, she simply told him to take a seat and take out a pen and paper.

Beastboy hated Math class. The first thing they did was write down a couple of complicated math equations. Since he enrolled halfway through the school year, Mrs. McDowell told Garfield to copy down the equations from earlier in the year from one of his classmates. Then, after copying down all of the other equations from someone else, Mrs. McDowell gave them at least 150 math questions that required them to use the equations for that day… and Beastboy wasn't the best mathematician to start with. To make things worse, Beastboy had the wrong kind of calculator. He had a standard calculator when he needed a calculator that graphed, squared, square rooted, etc. So he was forced to do his questions manually. Finally, the bell rang.

'YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!' Beastboy screamed in his head, as he put his Math binder into his backpack. Mrs. McDowell told her class to finish the questions at home and to turn them in tomorrow morning.

Culinary Arts was actually pretty fun for Beastboy. Mrs. Frey was a 34 year-old woman with her blond hair done up in one of those Japanese buns. She, along with all the other GIRLS in the class wore aprons and white chef hats. Mrs. Frey smiled, and shook Beastboy's hand when he walked in. "Hello, Garfield. I'm Mrs. Frey. Unfortunately, I don't have anymore aprons washed. Mr. Eveland only told me about you this morning, so I didn't have enough time to wash a dirty one. So, you can sit and watch us finish up a dish we started yesterday."

"That's cool," Beastboy assured. He took a seat in his desk while all of the other girls went back to finish baking their cakes. Ironically, the Culinary Arts classroom was also the kitchen for making school lunches. 'Wow… a class where you eat your work. Why didn't I think about actually ASKING for this class,' He asked himself, as the smell of baked goods filled the kitchen. But while they were cooking, Beastboy couldn't help noticing that some of the girls were blushing and giggling at him. But when he looked at them, they all pretended to be busy and went back to their work. 'Great,' Garfield thought sarcastically, 'I'm going to have a fan club soon.' He sat back throughout the class period, until all of the girls had finished baking their chocolate cakes. It smelt awesome. The smell of freshly baked batter filled the kitchen, causing Beastboy to drool a little.

"Now girls, decorate your cakes with the supplies I brought from home," Mrs. Frey said, pointing to the pile of candies, sweets and other sugary treats she had piled on her desk. "After they are all decorated, we'll have Mr. Garfield taste them, since this is his first day here at Jump High."

"HAHAHA! SWEET," Beastboy chuckled happily, as the girls giggled and began decorating. "My first day at this school, and I get fed cakes galore! I know I'm gonna like this class." Beastboy waited anxiously as the girls finished decorating their cakes with sweet and sugary designs. After a few minutes of waiting, the girls were finished with their decorating. Some were pretty plain, with some frosting and a few elaborate designs, while some were PILED with candies and frosting. Mrs. Frey cut off a small slice from each girls' cake, and gave them to Beastboy one by one.

After 12 pieces of cake, Beastboy let out a tired sigh. "Aaaaaaawwwwww… those were GOOD," he groaned, loosening his tie. There were 24 girls, but they were pair up into teams of two… which Beastboy was thankful for. 24 pieces of cake would've probably KILLED him. He smiled, and wiped the chocolate off his face with a napkin. "Those were awesome, girls. Can't wait until I get started cooking." The girls blushed and smiled happily. That's when the bell rang. "Aw well," Beastboy groaned, as he pulled himself up out of his chair. "Guess I should go and sweat this cake outta me." He waved good-bye to the girl populated class and ran off to his next period… Gym class.

Normally, Beastboy was a pretty active guy. But after eating 12 pieces of sugary, chocolate cake, Beastboy was feeling a little slower than usual. "COME ON, GARFIELD," Mr. Smith chanted, as he coasted beside the jogging and tired Beastboy. "TWO MORE LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! GO, GO, GO!" Mr. Rousey was a middle-aged man. Like Mr. Parsons, Beastboy's gym teacher was bald. He was also very slim, but you could tell that he was in shape. He was active, he was energetic, and he was working harder than most of the guys half his age. He ran up beside the tired Titan, cheering and chanting him on.

"I'm (pant) I'm (pant) TRYING! (pant) I've (pant) just got (pant) outta (wheeze) Culinary Arts! (pant)," Beastboy gasped, as he tried to keep up with the other kids. "Those (pant) girls stuffed (pant) me with chocolate (pant) cake! Give me (pant) a break!" Sweat was dripping off Garfield's face as he rounded the football field for the ninth time. One more lap to go.

"COME ON! DON'T GET WHIMPY ON ME NOW," Mr. Rousey's shouted, trying to get the green Titan to run faster. Though, he didn't sound mean or anything. Unlike the Gym teacher Beastboy had at his old school, Mr. Rousey's cries and chanting actually sounded encouraging. "ONE MORE LAP! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED, AND THEN YOU CAN REST UP! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Then, finally, Beastboy finished his ten lap exercise.

"Good effort." Now using his normal voice, Mr. Rousey patted the tired boy on the back. "Take five, and rejoin the other guys for weight lifting."

After his much needed break, Beastboy went back inside the gym and started lifting weights with the others. Since he wasn't used to lifting heavy objects when in his normal form, Beastboy had to start off small. He started with 25lb dumbbells. The other guys were up in the 70lb dumbbells, but surprisingly, not one guy mentioned or made fun of how little Beastboy was lifting. Then after using the dumbbells, Mr. Rousey had his students jump rope for five minutes straight. After jump-roping, they all took another five minute break. After the break, they went back to weight lifting, until it neared the time to change out.

"OK, good job today guys," Mr. Rousey panted. "Go change out. Lunch is in ten minutes." Relieved, Beastboy stumbled into the locker room, with his sweat shirt and pants… well… dripping with sweat. But oddly, the other guys said little to nothing to Beastboy the entire time. Except from asking him to spot them, they didn't really talk to him. Beastboy figured he wouldn't be immediately liked by all on his first day, so he didn't think much of it.

'I'll give it about a week before they warm up to me,' Beastboy thought, as he changed out of his sweaty gym clothes and into his uniform. Then the bell rang, signaling lunch. 'FINALLY!'

Beastboy walked out of the gym, with his sacked lunch in his hand. His stomach growled as he entered the large lunchroom. Kids in the lunch line turned and watched as the green Titan walked passed them. He heard whispering as he passed by, mainly stuff around the lines of, "Check out the freak," or, "What the hell is with that guy's skin," but it didn't affect Beastboy all that much. He simply ignored those whispers, walked to an empty table, and took a seat.

"YO! GARFIELD," Duncan called, as he, Bee and Tou walked up from behind him. "Are these seats taken?"

"Nope," Beastboy answered, with a cocky smirk. "I'm all alone so far." Duncan, Bee and Tou frowned, as they took the seats across from Beastboy. All three had sack lunches, which was good, seeing as none of the students were reacting fondly towards the school lunch. Beastboy pulled out a small salad out of his brown bag, along with a plastic fork.

"You enjoying Jump High so far?" asked Bee for the first time, with a thick Japanese accent. The Titan took a bite of his fruit salad, and smiled.

"Totally, man. Mr. Parsons is pretty weird, but he seems pretty cool," he began. "We're reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. And it sounds kinda interesting. But I don't think Mrs. McDowell likes me that much… I think she's racist against green people." Duncan scoffed and shook his head.

"Nah," he replied, taking a baloney sandwich out of his bag. "She's just used to things being the same. So seeing a GREEN kid would kinda get her attention. She'll warm up to you sooner or later…"

But Beastboy stopped listening to his new potential friend when he saw Terra from across the lunchroom. She was with her two friends, as usual. They were waiting in the lunch line, when someone else in the line tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed at him.

When the blond girl saw Beastboy, her eyes went wide in horror. Her friends saw her expression, and looked at him. Beastboy watched as Terra turned and ran off in the other direction. 'Aw great,' Beastboy thought, as he dropped his fork in his container. Then, he saw Terra's two friends march in his direction. 'AW SHIT!'

"HAHA, good story, man," interrupting Duncan, Beastboy bolted to his feet. "But I just remembered that I have to be somewhere now. So, I'll talk to you after school, alright?"

Before Duncan, Bee or Tou could say anything, Beastboy ran off in the other direction. Following behind him was Terra's friends, both with pissed off expressions on their face. Turning to the Thao brothers, Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "Wow… that guy is always moving, isn't he?"

**Back With Beastboy**

"OK, why the hell are you following Tara," the black girl growled, as she lifted Beastboy into the air and slammed him against the lockers. Both girls caught up with the Titan, and had him pinned. Apparently… they were VERY protective of their blond friend. "She went on that ONE date with you, and said she didn't want to hang out with you. So why are you still following her?"

Beastboy gulped. "I'm over her, I swear," he lied, trying to pry the girl's hand from his shirt collar. "I understand and respect her decision not to be with me, I do. I'm here because I WANT to be here," the redhead raised an eyebrow at the trapped Titan.

"Oh really," she asked, with her hands on her hips. "Then why did you freak when you saw her? If she wasn't on your mind, why did you react the way you did?"

"Well, have you ever been chased by a couple of psychos?" he asked, referencing his captors. "It wasn't 'Tara' who freaked me, it was her two beastly friends who sent me running, because I THOUGHT they'd do something like this." The black girl narrowed her eyes at the Titan, before throwing him to the ground.

"If we see you around Tara again, we'll make you regret you ever met her," she threatened, as she and the redhead turned and left. Luckily, there were no students around to witness him being owned by a couple of girls.

'Stupid creeps,' the Titan thought, as he straightened up his tie. 'Messing up my tie and everything. I worked very hard on this tie. All those knots and all those turns. Ties aren't easy to tie, you know! Seriously, where do they get off..?'

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Beastboy," Beastboy's body tensed up when he heard the all too familiar voice. He stopped trying to fix his tie and turned. Standing behind him was none other than Terra, leaning against the lockers. She had an emotionless expression on her face, as her ocean blue eyes stared deeply into his. "Why can't you just forget about me? Things would be better off."

'SHE REMEMBERS!YEEEES! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS! SHE REMEMBERS!SHE REMEMBERS,' Beastboy repeated in his head, as he stood up with a small smile. "You know why, Terra," he answered, using her old name so naturally.

"My name is Tara Markov now, Beastboy," she whispered, looking down at the ground. "Tara Markov, regular schoolgirl at Jump High?"

"How high do you jump," Beastboy asked, making fun of the school's name. Terra stifled a giggle at her former teammate's corny sense of humor. "Well, I'm not Beastboy when I'm here, _Tara_," he continued seriously, using Terra's real name. "Here, I'm Garfield Mark Logan, the green student of Jump High School." Beastboy was overjoyed the figure out that Terra remembered. He walked up, so that they were face to face. The green Titan stared into Terra's eyes, showing her how serious he was.

"Please… just stop following me, BB," Terra mumbled, using the nickname she gave Beastboy when she was a Titan. She stepped backwards, feeling uneasy about being so close to her former friend. "I'm living a good life as a normal schoolgirl. Besides," Terra looked down, depressed, "I can't move earth anymore. So please… just let me live my life as a regular girl… who doesn't have anything to do with the Titans." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. And not wanting to cry in front of Beastboy, Terra turned and tried to run off.

But suddenly, Beastboy reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from running away. She narrowed her tear-filled eyes at the Titan. But her expression softened when she saw his. He was staring at her, not smiling, but frowning sadly. "Then… I'll be normal with you. That is… if your crazy friends don't try to kill me. They said if I come near you again, they'll kill me," despite the stressful situation, the former Titan cracked a small smile.

"Tiffany and Sarah are pretty protective," she confirmed. Terra's smiled eventually faded away, causing Beastboy to frown.

"OK, I can handle you not wanting to be a Titan," he reassured, as he took of his tie and handing it Terra, who still had tears in her eyes. "Just don't leave everyone who cared about you behind too."

Silence…. Nothing but intense silence, as he used his tie to wipe the tear falling down Terra's face. Then, Beastboy's communicator went off. "Aw hell," he groaned, as he reached into his back pocket and opened it up. "Beastboy here."

"Beastboy," Robin said on the other line, "Johnny Rancid is trashing the city! Get you butt down here!"

"On my way," Beastboy groaned, before shutting it. He looked at Terra, scratched the back of his head, and smiled. "Hehehee, gotta go. You think you can check into Mr. Murphy and Mr. Lundt for me? Murphy is period five, and Lundt is period six. I'll get back after I'm done trashing Johnny." Then, he ran off, not even bothering to take back his tie he left with Terra.

The blond girl watched as the green Titan ran out the doors and morph into an eagle. She used his tie to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes, and then threw it in her backpack. And as if on cue, Tiffany and Sarah ran up, after seeing Beastboy talking to her. "Tara! Did that green freak make you cry?" Tiffany asked, as she cracked her knuckles, "because if he did, I swear…" The black girl's threat was interrupted when Terra smiled and shook her head.

"No, he didn't," she reassured, walking with the two back into the cafeteria. "He was just making me laugh, is all." Tiffany and Sarah stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other, amazed, while Terra continued on.

To Be Continued….

How was that? Was this chapter LONG enough for you? I hope so. Because the next chapter might take some time to write… since I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! ! SOMEONE, HELP ME! Anyway, I decided to stop it at lunch, since this chapter would've gone on too long if I did all six periods. And sorry if I went through these periods too fast. Next time, the periods will have more details. And… YES! SHE REMEMBERS! Terra remembers, and now Beastboy knows it for sure. How will things work out? How badly will Beastboy thrash Johnny for ruining VERY special moment. Stay toned, and leave plenty of reviews! PEACE!


	4. Its All Worth It

Rating: T

Pairing: Major Beastboy/Terra, and maybe more as the story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Really wish I did, though. If I did, it would've been more awesome.

Author's Notes: Hello all of my loyal readers. It's Mr. Alaska again, with another update to everyone's favorite Teen Titans fan fiction. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story. Since I have so many unfinished stories out already, I have been stretched. Also, I'm back in school, learning how to drive, thinking about getting a job, etc. I hope you all understand. Anyways, I'm back. We left off with Tara (Terra) admitting she remembers Beastboy and the Titans. And since I have been getting messages saying she admitted so sudden, I decided to clear that up right now. Terra, after seeing what distances Beastboy would go to see her, knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the act. And just so you all know, the actual romance won't happen right away. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter. Please leave plenty of reviews. PEACE!

Chapter 4: Its All Worth It

"WOO HOO! Catch me if you can, Titans!" shouted the mad motorcyclist, Johnny Rancid, as he tore down the streets of Jump, with the Titans right behind him. Apparently, Johnny had decided that afternoon to cause a little damage to a couple of motorcycle shops, and steal a few things. He was swinging his metal chain around in the air wildly and shouted like a madman. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on, Titans!" he cried, seeing as the Titans, including Robin, who was on his own motorcycle, were having trouble keeping up with him. "You will have to do a lot better if you want to even attempt to ride with Johnny Rancid, the world's most hardcore biker! HAHAHAHA!"

The chase continued on, while Johnny swerved to dodge star bolts, laser canon blasts, and dark energy. "HA! You guys can't even aim right!" Johnny laughed, picking up speed. But when he was about to continue, he squinted his eyes, and saw Beastboy, standing in the middle of the road. The biker raised his eyes in confusion. "Green Boy? Is that you?" As he neared, he indeed discovered that it was the green changeling of the Titans, wearing a school uniform. When he saw it was Beastboy, he laughed wildly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You better get out of the way, idiot!" he shouted, as he went full throttle at the Titan. "Because if you don't wise up, you will become the world's ugliest pizza!" But, as Johnny Rancid came within 20 feet of the Titan, Beastboy transformed into a giant green rhino. "OH FUCK!" Before Johnny could turn, his motorcycle slammed against the side of the green rhino. Johnny was sent soaring through the air, and slammed into a nearby building with devastating force. He struck into the brick building with such force, he was embedded deep in the brick that formed it.

As the Titans rode up to the green rhino, it transformed back into Beastboy. Robin was about to say something to him, when Garfield looked at his wristwatch. When he saw what time it was, he panicked. "Aw crap! Lunch period is almost over!" he yelped, as he turned into a green cheetah and sped off in the other direction.

Standing there, completely shocked at how fast he had handled Johnny Rancid, the Titans looked at one another. Cyborg, scratching the back of his neck, looked at the unconscious Johnny, who had peeled off the side of the building. "Wow… Maybe we should have enrolled Beastboy into school sooner?" he mumbled, as the police rode in to arrest Johnny.

_**Back at School**_

The bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch. Students were flooding the halls, rushing to their next period class. Beastboy burst in two minutes after that bell, breathing heavily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule, and looked at it. He had Mr. Murphy for World History, room 310.

'OH CRAP,' he screamed in his head, as he ran down the now empty halls. He had less than one minute to make it to room 310, before he was considered late. Unfortunately, he was in the low 100 range. He dashed down the halls, hoping that no teacher would stop him for running in the halls. Hall after hall, he ran, hoping to find the room he was looking for.

Finally, he came across room 310. "Yes," he nearly shouted, as he walked in, just as the second bell went off. All of the other students were already there, obviously. They all looked at him, which caused Beastboy to chuckle and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Hehee…. Saved by the bell, huh?" Some of the students chuckled, and looked back down at their history books. Then, he looked to the front of the classroom and saw Mr. Murphy.

Sean Murphy was a middle aged man, who was bald on top, but had light brown hair on the sides. He had a thick goatee. He wore formal clothes, much like the other teachers. He wore a light blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He looked at Beastboy, and smirked.

"Ah…. Mr. Logan," he chuckled, closing his history book. "It is nice to see you eager to learn, just like the rest of my students." The other students rolled their eyes and chuckled. "Nice to see one of Jump's Titans as one of my students. Please, grab a history book and take a seat anywhere you'd like."

'I am going to like this guy,' Beastboy thought, as he grabbed a book. He looked around the class, looking for a open seat. And as if God himself was looking down upon him, he saw one… where he saw _Tara Markov_, looking at him. He smiled. 'Sweet.' But when he walked up, he looked past _Tara_, and saw her two friends, Tiffany and Sarah. They glared at him. 'Not sweet.'

But when Garfield was about to look for another seat, he saw Tara whisper something to them. When she was finished, Tiffany and Sarah looked at each other in confusion. Tara looked back and waved at him with a tired smile. "Come on, _Garfield_," she whispered, using his real name and pulling out the chair beside her. "You can sit here."

Smiling happily, Beastboy took the seat right next to the blond girl. While the two girls next to Terra were still giving him stern looks, he smiled and opened his thick history book. "Where are we?" he whispered.

"Page 211. We are studying ancient Chinese history," she whispered back. He opened up to page 211, and read along.

World History was very fun with Mr. Murphy. When he was reading from his teacher's edition, he took on an ancient Chinese accent, since that was what they were studying. He would pace back and forth in front of his students, reading and making sure they were doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"This Mr. Murphy guy is hilarious," Garfield snickered, as he flipped to the next page. "Maybe I should ask him where he learned to be so funny."

Terra rolled her eyes and quietly giggled. "You are funny, Garfield," she assured, trying to pay attention to what Mr. Murphy was saying. Tiffany and Sarah, who were listening to this, exchanged confused looks. _what is she talking about? _"In a "Starved for attention" kind of way."

Beastboy raised a eyebrow. "Oh really," he asked. "Well, maybe I sh…"

"Mr. Logan. Ms. Markov," Beastboy's and Terra's eyes snapped open when they heard Mr. Murphy's voice. They turned around and say their teacher, standing behind them, with one hand on his hip and the other holding his book. He looked down with a raised eyebrow. "Please, if you two are going to flirt, please save it for after class." All of the girls in the class giggled, while the guys gave Beastboy thumbs up. Terra blushed and buried her face in her book. Beastboy, on the other hand, blushed and chuckled.

"Umm… Sure. Sure thing, Mr. Murphy… Sorry," he chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Satisfied, Mr. Murphy opened back up his book and continued on from where he was. The Titan looked back over to his _former _teammate, who wasn't looking at him. She was embarrassed.

'Great,' Garfield thought, as he picked up on where Mr. Murphy was. 'I was actually enjoying this class… Now she won't talk to me.'

They continued to read along, when the bell rang. It was time for the last period of the day. Beastboy smiled as everyone stood up to leave. "Where is you last period class, Terr… Tara?" he asked, correcting himself.

She sighed, as she pushing in her chair. "Earth Science, with Mr. Lundt." Beastboy's ears tilted down when he heard her voice.

"Umm…. Is something wrong?" he asked, walking out into the halls. "I would've thought you would love Earth Science."

Terra nodded her head, but kept her displeased demeanor. "Yeah… But it's the teacher I don't like," she explained. "You'll see when you meet him."

Too lazy to look at his schedule again, Beastboy decided to follow Terra. Fortunately, Tiffany and Sarah weren't following them, telling him that they didn't have that class. Which made him happy. He could enjoy being around Terra without two angry shadows hovering over him… but was she enjoying being around him? He couldn't tell. She was acting very distant, for some reason.

But, he decided to save all of his questions for after school.

Then, the two finally arrived at Mr. Lundt's classroom. They walked in, where Beastboy took a deep gulp. There were skeletons of many different animals scattered all around the room, along with a few animal pelts. Other than that, it was a regular classroom. 'Okay, this is weird,' Beastboy thought.

As he took a seat next to Terra, in walked Mr. Lundt. He was a man, around his early 40s and wearing glasses. He had short brown hair, which matched his matching beard/goatee combo. He had on dress clothes, like all of the other teachers. He saw Beastboy, and raised a eyebrow.

"Hmm…. You must be," he asked, going through his roster. Feeling uneasy, Beastboy finished for him.

"Umm… I'm Garfield," he began, receiving a strange look from Mr. Lundt. "Garfield Logan…. I should be on you roster…" After taking a second look through his roster, Mr. Lundt took a deep sigh.

"Take a seat." Beastboy shivered at the man's gloomy demeanor. Mr. Lundt acted like him being there was somewhat of a burden on him. So, not wanting to make enemies with him right off the bat, Garfield took a seat next to Terra.

"You see what I'm talking about," Terra sighed, as she opened up her Geology book. "The guy acts like we were the worst thing to happen to him… So don't step out of line."

And as Beastboy feared, Terra's least favorite teacher showed him what Terra was talking about. He was somewhat nice to half of the students in the classroom, while he was snippy and mean to the ones he didn't like… which, oddly, included Terra herself. He almost stood up from his chair and snapped at him when he laughed at a question she asked him. And while he didn't actually do it (courtesy of Terra stopping him) he kept on sending him glares whenever he got the chance. And throughout the class period, this continued. And unfortunately, Mr. Lundt caught a few of Garfield's glares. So, now Beastboy was in the same boat as Terra and half the class.

Before the bell rang, Mr. Lundt cleared his throat. "Don't forget," he began, "you all have to get into groups of two and write a paper about this semester's subject. Volcanic rock. You all need to tell me how it came to be, what it consists of, describe to me the texture of it, and so on. It is due in a month, so don't waste any time… You listening, Ms. Markov?"

Terra looked to the ground when he pointed her out, yet again. "Some of you need the points. With the third quarter ending in a little more than two months, you can't afford to slack off. So go home, look up the stuff, and bring it back anytime before the end of this semester." Then, the bell rang. All of the students let out a sigh of relief as the exited.

When Terra walked out without saying anything to Beastboy, he gave one last glare at Mr. Lundt as he left. 'You are going down, old man,' he thought, before walking into the halls. He stopped and looked around, looking for Terra. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey dude!" Beastboy turned when he heard Duncan's voice.

"Hey Duncan," Beastboy sighed, as he made his way to his locker. "I've decided that Mr. Lundt is a total douchebag." Duncan laughed when he heard this.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," he agreed. "He has some issues with children or something. But just ignore him… he won't go away or anything, but at least you can go longer without getting a migraine that way."

The green Titan chuckled, as he opened up his locker. He threw his books into his backpack, threw one strap on his shoulder, and closed it. When Beastboy was about to make a joke about Mr. Lundt, Duncan intervened.

"Here man," he began, handing Beastboy a red pamphlet of some sort. "Spread the word. I'd love to talk more, but my mom is waiting for me outside. See ya tomorrow, man."

As Duncan left in a hurry, Beastboy looked down at the red pamphlet. It said:

_Attention all freshmen, sophomores and juniors and seniors of Jump High School!_

_Do you have the need to dance? Do you ever have the urge to forget about schoolwork and actually __**enjoy **__going to school? Well, we have some good news for you. The annual Jump High School Dance Social is nearing. On April 22, at 6-9pm. Live entertainment. Punch and food will be provided for free. Cost of admission is $5 per person. Go to the front office to pay and get yourself on the list now. We all hope to hear from you all soon. _

'… This is a sign, if I have ever seen one,' Beastboy thought, as he looked up into the sky. He was thinking about asking Terra to go to the dance with him. To him, it was nothing better. Just the idea of dancing with Terra and attempt to get back together with her was enough to make this whole nightmare worth it. Now, almost in a daze, he stumbled down the halls and made his way home, not bothering to morph into any kind of animal.

He wanted to daydream about that thought a little longer.

_**With Terra and Her Friends**_

Tiffany and Sarah stood in front of Terra, keeping her from leaving the school. The blond girl looked up, to see her two friends with suspicious looks. They both stood there, with their hands on their hips.

"Umm," Terra began, a little cautious. "Yeah?"

"Okay Tara, spill it," Tiffany began.

"Yeah, spill it!" Sarah agreed. "What is it between you two? You act like you know him or something." When the blond girl didn't answer immediately, Tiffany took up where Sarah left off.

"First, you completely deny you know him, in his and our faces. Then, when he wouldn't believe you, he practically begs you to go out on a date. Then, when that didn't work out, he ends up enrolling in the same school as you? And starts attending your classes? Tara, he is a stalker! You need to tell someone about it before…"

Tiffany was stopped when Terra raised her hand. "Don't worry," she assured. "He is not a stalker… I actually know him."

Her two friends looked at her in disbelief. "What? Seriously?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then why did you act like you didn't know him?"

To this, Terra took a few seconds to think of a lie. She OBVIOUSLY couldn't tell them the truth. So, after take a few seconds to think, she looked at Sarah with a straight face. "We… used to," she blushed when she decided to stick with this lie. After taking another breath, she said it. "We used to date."

"OOOOH MY GOD!" The sound of the two girls squealing was enough to make Terra cripple in pain. She knew going in that this was going to be their reaction. But, that was the only one she could think of.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Tiffany asked. "That wasn't worth hiding from us. How long did you two know each other?"

Taking another breath, the blond girl sighed. "Childhood friends, back when I lived in Texas," she lied. "But, we grew up and grew apart. We tried dating a few times. But it just didn't work out." Tiffany and Sarah looked at one another. Simultaneously, they both had the same idea.

"Well, maybe there is a way to fight that, girl," Tiffany said reaching into her pocket. She handed Terra the pamphlet. After Tara accepted it and read it, she looked up in surprise. "We feel better knowing that green weirdo is actually an old flame of yours. You should totally ask him to go with you."

Tara look at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? We _**USED**_ to go out. Emphasis on the USED TO. We broke up for a reason."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah snickered. "What about during English?" she asked. "If you were over him, you wouldn't have been blushing the way you were. That told us something… And now we know."

Thinking about it, Terra looked down, unsure. "I don't know…"

"Well, he certainly has the hots for you, that's for sure," Tiffany teased. "He is like a love sick puppy when he is around you."

As her two friends walked forward, teasing and giggling at her, Terra looked at the invitation… What should she do? Should she listen to her head... or her heart?

To Be Continued….

Hahahahahahahaha! That was awesome! I know, I know. Short chapter and too much happening. I know, you don't need to tell me. That is why some very dramatic stuff is about to rear it's ugly _orange_ half face… Hint hint. That's right. I will explain more on Tiffany, Sarah, and all of the other characters you don't know much about. If you have any questions, please tell me. Because I can answer them. I know things seem to be happening too fast. But don't forget, it will take a whole two months until the dance. A lot can happen in that amount of time. So please enjoy the cute ride until then. Please leave plenty of reviews, if liked. Hope to hear from you all soon! PEACE!


	5. WARNING

WARNING! WARNING! I WANT ALL READERS TO READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

FanFiction is cracking down! Rated M stories that contain sexual content and/or violence, FanFiction plans on deleting it and/or terminating your accounts! I urge you all! The only rating where stories can have those things is rated MA, but they stopped that rating on 2002! I want you all to go to "Support" and send them an e-mail about how they should reinstate rated MA! Please, for the sake of FanFiction! Help stop the madness!


End file.
